Finding the One
by WolfSlayer6708
Summary: Percy Jackson had decided to propose to Annabeth on their 2nd year anniversary, but to his dismay, she declines. And due to this Percy falls into not of happiness, but of grief. Will he become happy again? This set two months after the 2nd Giants War. Pertemis, but it will happen late in the story.
1. Rejection

**This chapter is a little short but the following chapters will become longer. Please read and review. Here's the disclaimer:**

 **I don't own 'Percy Jackson and The Olympians' or 'The Heroes of Olympus' otherwise I'd be swimming in money right now. The first chapter is short but the chapters to follow will be longer (hopefully). Now on with the story.**

 **Third Person POV:**

"Hey Annabeth" Percy called

"What do you want?" asks Annabeth. Annabeth had been pissed because Percy had forgotten about their 2 year anniversary. She had expected a nice dinner but instead the Seaweed Brain had forgotten.

"To give you a gift for the anniversary that I had forgotten about" Percy replied.

"What is it?" Annabeth inquires.

"You'll find out when we go to the beach for our picnic." Percy had been convincing Annabeth to go to the beach the whole day just to make up for not remembering about their 2 year anniversary

"Ok, but don't leave me hanging." Annabeth replied.

 **Time Skip (At the beach):**

Percy had been waiting at the beach for 30 minutes now. He had already planned out everything and decided to go there early to make sure everything was prepared properly. He knew that in 10 minutes time, Annabeth would arrive.

 **10 minutes later:**

"Hey Annabeth" Percy said as she made her way across the beach to where Percy set up the picnic.

"Hey Percy" Annabeth said. Looking at the barbecue, fruit, vegetables, burgers, pizzas and coookies she said "And wow, I'm impressed by this. That's a lof of food you brought."

"Well I didn't really know what you would like and I didn't want to take chances so I decided to just bring every kind of food except seafood", Percy said blushing. Annabeth then quickly went over and gave Percy a peck on the cheek.

"How sweet", she said.

"Why don't you dig in", Percy said as he started to eat the fruit.

"Sure, why not?", replied Annabeth.

 **Line Break**

They had just finished their picnic lunch while Percy had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He gently took out the red velvet box from his pocket and went up to Annabeth.

Kneeling on one knee he said to Annabeth, "Will you marry me?".

And she replied "No Percy I really can't, I'm really sorry. Although I really want to, but I just can't" Percy was disheartened by this.

"But why? Why after I had been forced to endure 3 wholes months of labor and outright toture by your mother to get her permissiom to marry you?" he asks

"Because...because Apollo said I had been diagnosed with ALS and also said that I'll die in two weeks time. I'll just be a burde for you Percy. You should move on from me, find someone who you can marry and who'll not die in two weeks time. I'm sorry, but I'm not the one for you. Although I'm not saying we're breaking up right now, I'm just saying that you shouldn't expect for us to be wed." Annabeth said sadly as she started to have tears in her eyes.

"No need to be sorry Annabeth. I'll be there for you, it'll be fine. I'm sure Apollo will find a cure." Percy said.

"No, Apollo said it was incurable" Annabeth said. "That's why I was so unhappy when you forgot about our anniversary, it was our last." She said this as she started to bury her head in Percy's shoulder crying.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Percy replies, but deep down he knew it won't be. "No need to be so sad. I'm sure it won't be our last." He said while stroking her head softly looking at her beautiful face, he thought.

 **I hoped you've enjoyed it and I'll be updating as soon as I can (I'm shooting for next week) although there won't be guarantees. As always please review. I'm hoping to get a Beta as soon as I can.**


	2. The Arrival

**I'm back with a new chapter and enjoy. Please read and review. A question for you guys: What is your favorite band (and why)? Post in the review section what you think. I'll also have a poll up about this on my profile which will close March 1. Personally and probably factually it'd have to be The Beatles. Anyways here's the disclaimer:**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own 'Percy Jackson and The Olympians' or 'The Heroes of Olympus'.**

Annabeth had fallen asleep while crying onto Percy's shoulder. Percy then proceeded to carry her bridal style back to her cabin and laid her on her bed. It was almost dinner and Percy thought back on what a day he had had. As he was walking towards the door, someone called out "Percy".

He turned around and saw that it was Athena.

He answered "Yes, Lady Athena?". He then proceeded to bow.

"Rise" she said. She turned towards him and said "Percy, thank you for taking care of my daughter for the past two years. I know you've learned about the illness and I am filled with sadness, much like you are presumably. I hope that Apollo would've found a cure to this illness sooner, but unfortunately, he won't be able to anytime soon. I wish you understand that I am proud to be her mother and proud that she had found someone like you." Athena was on the verge of tears.

"I understand" Percy said.

"Very well, you may leave Percy. I will stay here for a while and return to Olympus afterwards. I had requested that Chiron would let you sit with her in the meals to come."

"Thank you" replied Percy. Percy left the cabin in silence. He returned to his cabin where he lay on his bed crying. His half-sister Amber (who had been claimed a month ago by Poseidon), who had been lying on her bed, turned to him and asked him "What's wrong?".

"Annabeth s...she is diagnosed with ALS and said that it..it was incurable" Percy managed to choke out in the middle of sobbing.

"I'm sorry to hear" Amber replied the 16 year old daughter of Poseidon as she went over and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for your condolences." Percy said. Just then the bell signifying dinner had just rung. "I guess we better get going".

"Yeah, race you there" As Amber raced off.

 **Line Break:**

Dinner had just ended when there was a sudden flash in the middle of the Dining Pavilion. All eyes turned to the middle to see Artemis.

"Lady Artemis", everybody said bowing.

"Rise", Artemis said.

"Lady Artemis to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Chiron asked.

"I would like to inform you that my huntresses will be staying at Camp Half-Blood for the next three weeks while I try and hunt a very ancient and dangerous monster that has been hiding for many centuries. I have sensed its presence recently and I wish not to risk the lives of my huntresses to hunt the unknown beast."

 **Flashback:**

Artemis and her huntresses have been hunting for hours now for deer and other wild animals knowing that today was one of the best times to hunt for wild animals. Artemis was about to shoot a deer and retire afterwards along with the huntresses when suddenly she sensed a powerful monster or creature very briefly and very weakly.

She told the huntresses, "I sense a powerful monster and I'll go check it out. Thalia bring the girls back to our camp and prepare dinner for them". The huntresses groaned when they heard that Thalia was to prepare dinner. "And girls you can do anything you want afterwards."

"Yes, Milady" Thalia along with the rest of the huntresses said. They trekked back but did so amidst conversations about what their mistress was trying hunt.

Artemis had then proceeded to go around the perimeter of the forest at a 100 meter radius which resulted in nothing but a few deer and rabbits here and there. She then proceeded to go back to camp. Once she was back, she went to the campfire and called everybody over.

When everyone gathered around the fire she started to announce to them of what she was planning.

"Alright girls as I'm sure that you're aware, about an hour ago I went around the perimeter of the forest after finding put that an unknown but powerful monster has been sensed. I will inform the Olympian council immediately the next morning, but I will have to send you to Camp Half-Blood for the next two weeks". There were some groans heard among the huntresses and "Those disgusting and vile males" could also be heard. "I will inform the camp first of your arrival. I will also have Hermes provide transportation for you over to Camp Half-Blood because my brother is currently unavailable. I expect Hermes to be here around dawn. You may be dismissed" Artemis said. She then flashed to Camp Half-Blood.

 **Flashback ends:**

The campers upon hearing this being slightly uneasy, especially when Chiron had announced a Capture the Flag the night that the huntresses arrive and activities that are 'fun' that will occur across the next three weeks.

Artemis flashed away but not before warning the Stolls, who had mischievous faces, not to prank the huntresses unless they wanted to have arrows stuck in their ass. The Stolls gulped as she flashed away smirk on her face.

"Campers we must prepare for their arrival and to do so we must clean out the Artemis cabin before they come because it has been left empty for over a year now and they seem to make a mess every time, but we usually ignore it." Chiron said as there were groans heard throughout the Dining Pavilion. "You may be dismissed but remember to wake up at 4 AM tomorrow to help clean out the cabin. The first 20 campers to arrive and start cleaning will be able to shower first for the next two weeks. I want the Artemis cabin to be cleaned up by 6 AM an hour before the hunters arrive. We don't want to embarrass ourselves in front of those girls."

Everybody dispersed as Chiron finished speaking. All but Percy who had went up to Chiron to speak with him.

"Chiron, I would like to make a request." Percy said.

"And what would that be?"

"I would like to be able to go on a vacation with Annabeth for a week and I'll leave in two days to go." Percy replied.

"Sure Percy, I know how you feel with knowing about Annabeth's diagnosis but do remember that she will reach Elysium and she was a great hero. She was a great warrior." Chiron said, smiling sadly.

"I understand Chiron and thank you."

"Before you leave, can you tell me where you're going." Chiron asked.

"I'm going on a cruise ship, the Norwegian Dawn, to Bermuda with Annabeth. I'll ask if Zeus or my father if they could make our scent weaker so that monsters won't try to attack. I'm sure that Leo's made a monster-repellent phone for us. It'll sadly by our first, but last vacation together." Percy said as he was on the verge of tears.

"Sure, and enjoy the trip" Chiron replied.

And Percy proceeded to go back to his cabin where he said good night to his half-sister before going to bed.

Time Skip (Morning, 6:30 AM):

"Finally" Percy said as he finished cleaning the Artemis Cabin with the other campers. He had planned on talking with Annabeth about their vacation. So he went up to her and said "Annabeth, I want to talk to you about something".

"Sure, why not in your cabin so that we could have some privacy too." Annabeth replied.

"Okay, see you in 30 minutes".

 **30 minutes later:**

"Hey Annabeth" Percy said as he went to open the door.

"Hey Percy, so what do want to talk about?"

"Well I want to ask you if you want to go with me on a week long cruise ship in two days." Percy replied.

"Sure, why not? What about the monsters?" Annabeth asked.

"I'll ask either my dad or Zeus to make our demigod scent a lot weaker and Leo has already made monster-repellent phones for us." Percy replied.

"Oh that's great" Annabeth said. "I'll see you at breakfast at 7:30"

"Ok", Percy said as he gave Annabeth a quick peck on the cheek.

 **30 minutes later:**

The bell signifying breakfast rung as Percy woke up from his short nap. He had been exhausted from the amount of work he had to endure. He started to run to the Dining Pavilion so that he won't be late for breakfast. He went over and got some blue pancakes and waffles. He started scraping off some of his pancakes and waffles to his father, Zeus and Athena.

"Hey Percy" Amber said as she went over to sit down at the Poseidon table with Percy.

"Oh hey" Percy said.

"You seem distracted, what's up" Amber asked.

"Oh, I'm just thinking over the plans I had in mind with Annabeth on our short vacation in two days. We plan on going on the Norwegian Dawn cruise ship to Bermuda."

"Oh" Amber said. "Well good luck on the trip and have fun".

"Thanks."

 **Line Break:**

The campers were finishing their breakfast when their heard a limestone across the strawberry fields. They knew quite well who it was and who were arriving.

"Lord Hermes" Chiron said as he bowed.

"Hey Chiron, I'm here to drop of Artemis' hunters." Hermes said.

"Great, hunters please go into Artemis' cabin and unpack. If you hadn't, go grab some breakfast afterwards." Chiron said. "And also, since the hunters have arrived I'll give you all some free time for the next three weeks. But the Capture the Flag game will still be played tomorrow night. Hopefully we can make it 50-1 instead of 51-0 in our next game against our hunters. We want to win for once. You may now go and set up for the game. Traps can't be set up later than three hours before tomorrow's gaame which starts at 7:00 PM."

Everybody dispersed and went on to do their morning activities which involved sparring and archery. Percy made his way over to the arena to slice some straw dummies. He was about to slice the head off the 15th dummy when he was called.

"Hey Percy" said Malcolm

"Hi, what's up?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to spar with you", replied Malcolm.

"Sure" Percy said calmly. Percy got in his battle stance as Malcolm did too waiting for the first attack with Riptide in hand. "Why don't you attack first", Percy said.

"Ok", replied Malcolm.

He lunged at Percy right after swinging his sword in a wide arc. Percy sidestepped at this and attempted to sweep Malcolm's feet although Malcolm read this and he moved to the right. He then ran at Percy and attempted to get inside his guard as Percy blocked it with his sword, surprised by the speed of Malcolm's strike. Percy then lunged at Malcolm sending a flurry of slashes and strikes, although Malcolm as able to block all of them until Percy then jumped up and kicked Malcolm and then used his sword to strike at Malcolm. Malcolm barely blocked it with his sword and while he was still recovering from the force of Percy's strike, Percy sent another powerful strike at Malcolm effectively disarming him and then before Malcolm could even figure out where his sword went, Riptide was on his throat. "Yield" Percy said.

"I yield", said Malcolm. At this Percy gave Malcolm his sword back. "Wow Percy, that was quick. Only took you 2 minutes to beat me, fastest I've ever seen anyone."

"Hey practice makes perfect, right?" Percy said and they both laughed.

"See you at dinner Percy", Malcolm said.

"Likewise", replied Percy. Percy had decided to spend the rest of the day at the canoe lake. He had decided to also help the younger campers rowing. He was just teaching the last camper how to row when Nico ran up to him panting.

"I wanted to tell you that you have a new 8 year old sister", said Nico catching his breath.

"Damn, can't keep it in his pants can he?", Percy said under his breath.

"Was is it Perce?", Nico asked.

"Oh, nothing" Percy replied.

"You sure?", Nico asked.

"Yeah", replied Percy. The bell signifying dinner had just rung. "We better get going. Although I'm not going yet, need to put the canoes back on the rack". Percy then started putting the canoes back on the rack with Nico helping him as they then headed toward the Dining Pavilion.

"Hey Percy", said Malcolm as he made his way over to Percy.

"Hi", said Percy. Then Percy made his way over to his table where he sat down with Amber and his new sister. Amber and his new half-sister were talking about something when Percy sat down.

"Hey Percy", said Amber.

"Hi, and who's she?", Percy asked gesturing toward the other girl

"That's Ashley, she was escorted here by Grover", Amber said.

"Hi Ashley", said Percy. He and Amber then went out to get some food and sacrifice it to Poseidon. As they were scarping food into the fire, Percy said "I guess dad had decided to once again knock up another mortal woman."

"Yeah", Amber said. "I guess so too. I didn't expect him to have a child already, I didn't know he'd be sort of Zeus type knocking up 2-3 women a every decade apparently. It's kind of sad actually.

"Funny right? Hopefully she's the last in our generation. Otherwise they'll be a lot of children who will endure harships at a young age." Percy said this as he made his way back to his table with his barbecue and some fruit, with Amber.

"How's camp so far? Did you get a weapon yet?" Percy asks Ashley.

"It's great, I learned how to shoot with a bow. It was hard, but a lot of fun. And no I didn't get a weapon het, I'm too young. Maybe in two years I will, but for now I'm only allowed to use a bow. " Ashely said shyly.

"That's nice Ashley. Why don't we dig in? I mean what are we waiting for?". Percy asks as he started shoving his food in his mouth. Soon his two other half-sisters folllowed suit.

After the had finished, Percy asked Ashley "Are you ready for the campfire singalong?".

"What's that?" Ashley asked.

"Have you ever been to a summer camp before?"

"No, I haven't. Why?", replied Ashley.

"It's nothing, but the campfire singalong as a tradition we do after dinner each day where we gather around the campfire that we sacrifice our food to the gods and goddesses in and we sing songs. The Apollo cabin is in charge of leading it. It's a lot of fun once you're here long enough." Percy said.

"Ok, thanks for the explaination Percy" Ashley said.

 **Line Break:**

Dinner had just ended and the campers started walking towards and gathered around the campfire while the Apollo cabin were preparing to sing. The huntresses had decided to go back to their cabin and rest a bit earlier for the night to wake up earlier the next day.

"Ready?", Percy asked Ashley.

"Yeah, I am", replied Ashley as she along with Percy and Amber around the campfire too.

 **I hoped you enjoyed it. This was sort of a filler chapter showing the huntresses (hunters) arrive and was longer than the last. I have to admit that this chapter was a bit dull. I hope the next chapter would become a lot more interesting and longer too. I'll try to post the next chapter by Wednesday. As always please review; constructive criticism is encouraged and appreciated. And I'm also still looking for a Beta, if anyone would like to volunteer please send me a PM.**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I'm back with another update. But this one is an Author's Note regarding this story. I'm sorry for not updating but currently I'm very busy with school. Hopefully an update on the story come up soon but expect to have to wait 2-4 months. Once again, I'm very sorry. Enjoy the rest of the day!**


End file.
